The Cheetah Girls 2
The Cheetah Girls 2 (also known as The Cheetah Girls: When in Spain) is the sequel to the Disney Channel Original Movie, The Cheetah Girls.'' Its premiere received the highest ratings of all Disney Channel Movies at its time, a total of over 8.1 million viewers, beating the premiere ratings of High School Musical (7.7 million), and beating previous highest rated DCOM record holder, Cadet Kelly (7.8 million) as well as becoming the highest rated ''Cheetah Girls movie in the trilogy.The sequel is about a talented teen quartet who take a whirlwind tour of Spain to pursue their dreams of pop superstardom. Unlike its predecessor which incorporated karaoke-like musical numbers, The Cheetah Girls 2 turned into more of a musical. This is the last move to feature Raven-Symoné. Summary The movie takes place three years after the first movie where the Cheetah Girls have completed their junior year of high school. They are performing at a graduation party for the Manhattan Magnet's Class of 2006 ("The Party's Just Begun"). Later while having a sleepover/Chinese food night at Galleria's house, Chanel tells the girls that her mother Juanita is planning a trip to Barcelona, Spain where they will be visiting Luc, Juanita's boyfriend. Chanel is bummed and does not want to see Luc while the other girls are upset about being separated for the summer. Aqua sees a shooting star and the girls make a wish together: to go to Spain with Chanel. At that very moment, one of the girls' magazines flips pages until it comes across an ad for a Barcelona music festival. Galleria enters the Cheetah Girls in the music festival. The next day, the girls, Juanita and Galleria's mother Dorothea travel to Spain. When the girls arrive in Barcelona, they do some shopping before resting in a Cafe. Soon they hear a guitar playing and meet Angel (Peter Vives), a mysterious guitar player who accompanies them around Barcelona as they sing to the entire city, and he becomes Galleria's love interest ("Strut"). The next day, the girls audition for the festival and earn a spot ("Cheetah Sisters (Barcelona Mix)"). The next day at breakfast, they meet Luc's godson Joaquin (Golan Yosef) who is an accountant and a handsome dancer who becomes a love interest for Dorinda. The next day after Dorinda finds out Joaquin is a dancer, she goes to his studio where he teaches her to tango ("Dance With Me"). That night, Joaquin takes the Cheetahs to the Dancing Cat, a local Spanish night club where all the new artists perform their songs ("Why Wait"\"A La Nanita Nana"). While there, they meet and befriended a popular Spanish pop star named Marisol & her mother\manager Lola. At first, Lola appears nice & wins the Cheetah Girls' affection, but she secretly schemes to break them up because she feels they pose a threat to her daughter's chances to win in the competition. She starts making Marisol take Chanel away from the Cheetah Girls. Meanwhile, Aqua and Dorothea have been designing clothes with Dorothea's old friends, Juanita is trying to get a proposal out of Luc & Dorinda is teaching hip hop to Joaquin's class. Galleria is the only one focused on the competition. She is writing a song called "Amigas Cheetahs" which they will sing at the competition ("Do Your Own Thing"). Galleria notices that everyone is getting involved in other activities except for her ("It's Over") and eventually decides to take a train to Paris where she can meet up with her father who will take her back home to Manhattan. While at a train station, the other three girls find Galleria and sing the starting sequence of "Amigas Cheetahs" and Galleria says she will only come back if they stay focused. While Chanel walked around the house, she overhears Juanita talking to Dorothea about how she believes that Luc doesn't want to marry her because Chanel doesn't like him. Luc later proposes to Juanita after Chanel gives him permission and she gladly accepts. Luc tells Chanel that she can stay in New York with her friends for her upcoming senior year. However, the Cheetah Girls' dreams are in serious trouble. Lola asks the Cheetah Girls to perform at The Dancing Cat. She then convinces the manager of the Dancing Cat to pay the girls money. The competition will only allow amateur performs to compete & accepting payment from the Dancing Cat makes the Cheetah Girls professional performers. Angel (who was present during the entire exchange) investigates. Lola suggests that since the Cheetah Girls cannot perform as a group, Chanel should perform with Marisol instead since they can both sing in Spanish. Right before Chanel is preparing to perform with Marisol, the festival director informs that the Cheetah Girls are able to perform after getting a tip. Everyone is surprised when they see that the informer was his nephew, Angel. He informed that Lola tried to sabotage the girls and his uncle reinstates them as the Cheetah Girls. Lola tries to dispute, but the director will not hear it. Marisol finally tells off her mother, saying she is quitting the competition because she loves to sing & not to be famous and her mother is just desperate to make her a star. The Cheetah Girls then perform "Amigas Cheetahs" and as a surprise, they bring Marisol onto the stage (where Lola sees how happy her daughter finally is) along with Joaquin's dancing crew, Angel on the guitar and the Director on the trumpet. Their song is a hit with the crowd. In an alternate ending, Juanita and Luc are having their wedding and with everybody enjoying themselves ("Cherish the Moment"). Cast Main Cast *Raven Symone as Galleria Garibaldi *Adrienne Bailon as Chanel Simmons *Kiely Williams as Aqua Walker *Sabrina Bryan as Dorinda Thomas *Golan Yosef as Joaquin *Lynn Whitfield as Dorothea Garibaldi Supporting Cast *Lori Alter as Juanita Simmons *Abel Folk as Luc *Kim Manning as Lola Duran *Belinda Peregrín as Marisol Duran *Peter Vives as Angel *Richard Felix as Randolph *Amanda Stanton as Amy *Sue Flack as Sra Reynosa *Rosana Poster as Aramet *Vanessa Ross as Club Patron *Manu Fullola as Announcer *Martha Carronell as Luc's Mom *Andrea Montero as Madeline *Harris Gordon as Robart *Ferran Audí as Festival Director *Silvia Sabate as Receptionist *Javier Coromina as Club Owner *Albert Vinas as Waiter *Gullermo Ayesa as Sr. Reynosa Soundtrack See also: ''The Cheetah Girls 2 Original Soundtrack'' The soundtrack was released on August 15, 2006. It debuted at #5 on the Billboard 200 and sold over 1.4 million copies to date.eeeee Tracklist #''"The Party's Just Begun"'' - The Cheetah Girls #''"Strut"'' - The Cheetah Girls featuring Peter Vives #''"Dance With Me"'' - Drew Seeley featuring Belinda #''"Why Wait?"'' - Belinda #''"A La Nanita Nana"'' - Belinda featuring The Cheetah Girls #''"Do Your Own Thing"'' - Raven Symone #''"It's Over"'' - The Cheetah Girls #''"Step Up"'' - The Cheetah Girls #''"Amigas Cheetahs"'' - The Cheetah Girls #''"Cherish The Moment"'' - The Cheetah Girls #''"Cheetah Sisters (Barcelona Mix)"'' - The Cheetah Girls #''"Everyone's A Star"'' - Raven-Symoné #''"It's Gonna Be Alright"'' - Raven-Symoné #''"Studio session with The Cheetah Girls"'' - Bonus video track Special Editions Bonus tracks #''"Route 66"'' - The Cheetah Girls #''"Strut (Ming Mix)"'' - The Cheetah Girls Disneyland concert DVD tracks All songs performed by the Cheetah Girls #''"The Party's Just Begun"'' #''"Step Up"'' #''"Cinderella"'' #''"Strut"'' #''"Cheetah Sisters"'' Reception The premiere of the movie became Disney Channel's highest rated Disney Channel Original Movie with a total of 8.1 million viewers, beating the previous record holder Cadet Kelly, which had a total of 7.8 million viewers. This was then beat by Jump In!, which closely beat it with 8.2 million viewers. Currently, the highest-rated DCOM is High School Musical 2 with 17.2 million viewers. The Cheetah Girls 2 is currently the sixth highest-viewed DCOM as of September, 2009. Feedback to the movie has been generally positive for the target audience. Ultimate Disney said "this film lays off on some of the annoyances found in the first film. The Cheetah Girls have grown up and thus grown out of the annoying tweenage girl characterizations that are now seen in the snobby minor characters of Hannah Montana." The review went on to say "the nicest thing about this sequel is that on screen, the Cheetah Girls still seem to exemplify a deep friendship among a group of young women. The chemistry between the central actresses is strong, making them a believable group of friends who appear to be having a lot of fun making this movie." About.com was also favourable, commenting "The Cheetah Girls 2 contains the expected cheesiness, drama, and unrealistic plot, but I have to admit that I was totally taken in." Common Sense Media also stated "The characters have aged, and their flair for drama has taken a backseat to introspective decision making and goal setting, making them more realistic (and positive) role models." The Cheetah Girls 2 DVD currently holds a 4 and a half star rating on Amazon.com. Its score on Internet Movie Database, while the highest of the series, is only 4.3 out of 10. In the United Kingdom, 282,000 viewers tuned in on its premiere night, becoming #1 of the week on Disney Channel UK. DVD Release *''The Cheetah Girls 2: Cheetah-licious Edition (Blu-Ray Edition)'' May 3, 2009. Whit BD-Live, Disney Digital Copy, Free Soundtrack And Promo of New CD of Belinda: Fly Away For You *''The Cheetah Girls 2: Cheetah-Licious Edition'' was released on November 28, 2006. The Region 1 DVD includes Spanish audio tracks. *''The Cheetah Girls 2 - As Feras da Música'' DVD was released in Brazil on April 11, 2007. *''The Cheetah Girls 2: Cheetah-Licious Edition'' DVD was released in the UK on May 21, 2007. *''The Cheetah Girls 2'' DVD was released in Italy on May 23, 2007, with audio tracks in Italian, German, English, Spanish and French and with extra features. *''The Cheetah Girls 2: Cheetah-Licious Edition'' DVD was released in Hong Kong on June 26, 2007. The Region 3 DVD includes audio tracks in English, Mandarin, Japanese, Spanish and Portuguese, and subtitles in English, Traditional Chinese, Malay, Indonesian, Spanish, and Portuguese. The DVD debuted at #10 on Billboard's "Top DVD sales" chart in the U.S., where it has sold nearly one million copies since its release and has grossed over $17 million in revenue. Awards *2007 Imagen Award: Best Director - Film (Kenny Ortega) *2007 Golden Reel Award: Best Sound Editing in Music for Television - Long Form (music editor Carli Barber) External links *Official page at Disney Channel (USA) (Flash-intensive) *The Cheetah Girls 2 DVD Official Disney Website *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0800318/ The Cheetah Girls 2] at the Internet Movie Database Category:Movies